


Bound

by beeyouteaful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only woman who can alleviate his grief visits, but he doesn't want the help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed while proofreading (it's pretty late).
> 
> Enjoy.

I heard it—felt it—before anyone would have noticed. A piercing roar echoed down in the prisons. _Loki._

I didn’t even hesitate to run from my hiding place in his chambers. I bolted down long, gilded halls toward the dungeons. The few guards that were left rushed past me in a frenzy of leather and metal as I pushed past them with equal fervor. _Loki. Loki. Get to Loki. Move faster._ The prisons, which had earlier erupted in chaos, seemed calm now without the guards. Almost all of the prisoners had escaped with the help of Kurse, and left the dungeon feeling eerily quiet. My feet kept their quickened pace on the unhappy-but-familiar path. _Hurry. He could have been hurt… Or he could’ve hurt himself._ My heavy dress and heels made it almost impossible to run, but the steady clack of my shoes against the marble floor announced my entrance.

“Loki!” I yelled, finally turning the corner of the hall. The first things I saw were the torn pages scattered around. “Loki,” I breathed, pressing my hands to the glass. The magic surrounding the windows pulsed through my hands. The prince stared off at the floor in front of him. His back was pressed against the wall, and he looked as if someone threw him across the room unceremoniously like a ragdoll. His clothes were tattered and his foot bled. His frizzy, untamed curls fell erratically around his porcelain face. “Loki,” I repeated, more clearly. His expression changed from a look of anger to one of relief and pain as his eyes met mine. His were glossy and filled with anguish.

He didn’t say a word. We just stared at each other like two scared birds. He must have known that his mother…that she had been killed by Kurse. He wouldn’t have trashed his cell like this for anything less.

“Loki, I’m so sorry for your loss,” I finally spoke in a half-whisper. He just continued to stare at me with remorse. “May I come in?” I asked quietly, not wanting to cause him to lash out. He gave a small nod. The tingling sensation fell away with the glass barrier as I mumbled a quick incantation; it would allow me to enter and leave freely, but Loki could not exit, though I wish I could break him free of his confines. I hauled myself up into the cell and took careful steps. Broken glass and furniture littered the floor, making it near-impossible to step on actual flooring. I made my way over to my prince and knelt next to him. He rolled his head to look at me. He huffed out a single laugh.

“My only friend,” he greeted. His voice was full of emotion, even though his face no longer showed any. I offered him my hand, and he took it, his movements weak and slow. “Odd how times like these reveal the true hearts of those around oneself.” I brushed my thumb across the back of his hand. His bottled up emotions weren’t good for either of us. The tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks were the very same that dared to fall down mine. I tried to take it all from him, to make him hurt less, but he blocked me from it. “No. I don’t want you to suffer any more than you already do.”

“But, Loki—”

“Love. _Please_. Don’t do this for me. Not this time.” His eyes pleaded along with his words.

“But you need this now more than ever. There is so much pain, Loki.” I placed my free hand over his heart. “Let me take it to ease your suffering.” He chuckled again.

“Frigga always did love you. She said you made me more pleasant company.” He smiled halfheartedly. “You were like a daughter to her.” I shifted to sit next to him. He watched me move and brush the debris of his grieving away from my chosen spot, and I plopped down in place with my back against the same wall as his, our fingers still intertwined.

“We can mourn together. _Please_ , Loki,” I begged. “We were bound for this reason. We feed off of each other.”

“The bond does more harm than good.” Now he rubbed his thumb on my hand. “The last time… The last time we used it, you nearly…” _Died._ He didn’t have to finish. “We’re not discussing this anymore.” I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

“Then, at least let your emotions out with me. My Prince, I’m here for that reason. It’s why I was brought to you.”

“I know why,” he replied coolly.

“Then why don’t—”

“Because I love you too much to hurt you like that again.” Tears filled his eyes and threatened to fall. “I can’t—I can’t lose Frigga _and_ you.”

“Oh, Loki.” I held his cheek and kissed his nose. His hair tickled my skin as he pulled me into a tight embrace. That was my chance to siphon some of the negative emotion from him. I splayed my fingers over his broad shoulders and soothingly caressed them. My stomach twisted in knots and the hot tears fell freely down my cheeks. I sniffled, and that’s when he realized what I’d done. He jerked away from me, his eyes wide with fear.

“I told you no!”

“I couldn’t bear it. I couldn’t watch you wither away.” I choked out a sob. “There was too much.” He wanted to hold me again; I could sense it. He wanted to comfort me, but he was the God of Tricks. He knew I would just take more. I shook with the intensity of the new emotions. It burned a hole inside me. I screwed my eyes shut and cried out in agony. “Please, forgive me!” Loki sighed and took my hand in his once more.

“This is the last time. You must promise me this.”

“I promise,” I whimpered. “I promise, My Prince.” He shifted so his back was on the floor, and I was on top of his chest. He knew I wouldn’t try to use the bond again. At least not any time in the near future.

“You shouldn’t have to experience my grief.” I knew he was only trying to assume the “stoic prince” look, but he could never hide his thoughts from me. This was his way of apology and thanks. “This bond is a heavy burden on you, but you are strong.” He kissed the top of my head. “I know you can carry it.”

“I love you.”

“I know.” He squeezed my hand, and that was enough.


End file.
